


L'amer (la mer) sur tes lèvres

by lufink



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Dressrosa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufink/pseuds/lufink
Summary: Trafalgar Law dormait peu, voire pas du tout. A bord du Thousand Sunny, un café – noir, sans sucre, du genre imbuvable – l’attendait toujours dans la cuisine, de bon matin. Luffy au Chapeau de Paille trouvait ça trop amer, et s’en plaignait à qui voulait bien l’entendre (ou pas, d’ailleurs).
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	L'amer (la mer) sur tes lèvres

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [your lips, all bittersweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559198) by [lufink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufink/pseuds/lufink)



> **Disclaimer :** Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Aujourd'hui c'est le LawLu day, et je l'ai appris hier; j'ai donc écrit cette petite histoire douce en quatrième vitesse, parce que je les aime vraiment fort, ces deux-là. Prenez soin de vous, et bonne lecture !

  
Il arrivait _parfois_ que Trafalgar Law s’endorme ; à même la fourrure d’un vieil ami, ou plus récemment, sous les étoiles, Kikoku blotti contre lui. Dressrosa était libre, désormais, et son cœur plus léger.

Ce matin-là, il s’éveilla sur le Going Luffy-senpaï avec un torticolis d’ _enfer_. Luffy au Chapeau de Paille était à ses côtés, et pour cause : Law s’était bien bêtement assoupi sur son épaule. Le bougre était – une fois n’est pas coutume – très calme, une main dans les cheveux du médecin et le regard sur l’horizon. Puis, Luffy pivota soudain, et son sourire était flamboyant.

« Oh, Traffy ! T’es réveillé. Bien dormi ? »  
  
Sa main glissa sur la nuque de Law, et ne bougea plus. Le Chirurgien de la Mort, encore un peu endormi, entendait vaguement les mouettes chanter, et son propre cœur _chavirer_.

« Chapeau de Paille, tu… T’es resté là combien de temps ? T’aurais du me réveiller.   
– Pas eu envie, répondit-il tout simplement. Tu veux manger un truc ? Y a du café, aussi, j’crois. »  
  
Chapeau de Paille était tout près – _si près_ – alors peut-être bien que Law l’embrassa. Mieux valait faire ça avant le café, de toute façon. Luffy _détestait_ le goût du café.  
  



End file.
